


Fear

by LazarusLecter



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusLecter/pseuds/LazarusLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal n'arrive pas à dormir</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

Il était seul, dans la sombre pièce seulement éclairée par le chandelier qu'il avait déposé sur le buffet longeant le mur, près du monumentale instrument. ll était là, assit à son piano, tapotant quelques unes des touches timidement comme si l'instrument souffrait de chacune de ces faibles pressions.   
La lumière des 4 bougies aux flammes timides se reflétait dans chacune des gouttes de sueurs qui coulaient de son front jusque dans cou, pour s'arrêtaient au niveau de ses os et sécher là. Il ne portait que le pantalon de son pyjama à cause des bouffées chaleurs qu'il avait eu plus tôt. Le reste de son torse était encore humide des sueurs froides qu'il avait eu cette nuit là. Mais la sueur n'était pas tout, Hannibal avait les yeux humides, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Des larmes frèlent, qui n'osaient pas s'exprimer comme si elles ne savaient pas. Hannibal ne savait pas, il ne connaissait pas ces larmes, ce sentiment.  
Chacun de ses muscles, chacune de ses veines semblaient se crisper lorsque le piano émettait un son mais il continuait d'effleurer les touches dans l'espoir que cela puisse le calmer comme cela l'avait déjà fait tant de fois auparavant. Mais cette fois si rien n'était comme auparavant. Hannibal en était persuadé mais malgré cela il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans cet état. Puis il eût un de ces sentiments qui font leur apparition lorsque vous êtes au plus bas et qui vous plongent dans des questionnements plus déprimant encore. Hannibal pensa : "Comment puis je être un bon psychiatre? Comment puis je aider mes patients à clarifier leur idées, à mettre de l'ordre dans leur esprit, à affronter les épreuves qu'il traverses, à se sentir mieux... si je n'y arrive pas moi même?"   
Hannibal se savait fort et il avait besoin en cet instant de retrouver sa force, il enleva ses mains du piano, il se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre et prit une grande respiration en penchant la tête en arrière et en fermant les yeux. Il resta là quelque instant à admirer la lune. Qui éclairait l'étendue d'eau en dessous de lui, cette eau si noir, semblable au sang à la lumière de la lune. Il écarta les grands rideaux blancs qui flottait au vent pour retourner s'asseoir.  
Il était bien décidé à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il était balloté entre deux sentiments celui de malaise et celui de détermination.  
Un mauvais rêve dont il ne se souvenait plus l'avait réveillé, et étant très perturbé il avait décidé de quitter le lit de peur de réveiller Will qui avait eu une journée des plus compliqué.   
En effet le couple avait chassé ce jour là, ils étaient à la poursuite d'un avocat des plus douteux et ce dernier portait une arme. Avant même de s'en rendre compte Will s'était fait tirer à l'épaule. Hannibal s'était tourné inquiet vers son compagnon de chasse et de vie qui lui dit que tout allait bien et qu'il devait terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Hors de lui Hannibal termina l'abattage du malpoli en un rien de temps avant d'aller aider Will. Quelques heures plus tard l'incident semblait n'être qu'un mauvais souvenir, l'avocat avait fini en suprême de "volaille" au vin blanc et au morilles. Et Hannibal avait juste nettoyer et penser la blessure de Will, car la balle était sortit. La perte de sang de Will l'avait fatigué et l'avait obligé à se coucher tôt, il avait demander à Hannibal de rester avec lui le temps qu'il s'endorme, ce qui n'avait pas du tout dérangé ce dernier qui s'endormi même à ses côtés aussi tôt fut il.  
Mais nous y revoilà Hannibal était près de ce piano en se demandant pourquoi il s'était réveillé brusquement alors qu'il était aux côtés de celui qu'il aime.  
Il appuya ses deux mains sur son visage puis les glissa dans ses cheveux qu'il prit violemment et qu'il commença à tirer. Il était perdu et ce sentiment le troublait. Un vent fort vint faire danser les rideaux tel de la fumée et il comprit, le tir, la balle, la blessure, Will. Il avait peur pour Will. Peur qu'il meurs, ses mains étaient à présent sur ses cuisses son regard dirigé vers le trou noir et béant de la fenêtre. Il ne pensait pas au combien cette peur pouvait être ironique, lui qui tant de fois avait tenté de tuer Will par l'intermédiaire d'un autre ou par sa propre main comme ce soir à Florence.   
Il avait peur, "peur"… Ce sentiment lui était tellement lointain, il avait toujours contrôlé sa vie. Tout était dépendant de sa volonté. Il était puissant et avait le pouvoir sur tout ceux qu'il rencontrait car il n'en montrait jamais assez pout être blessé. Mais cette fois si c'était different Will était devenu une part entière de lui à un détail près il n'avait pas le pouvoir de le protéger aussi bien qu'il se protégeait lui même. Et cela le détruisait, il aimait cet homme comme jamais il n'avait aimé, à une expression près : Mischa. Il pensa à Mischa, au mal que sa perte lui avait fait, à son impuissance quant au sort qui avait été le sien. Et il se demanda si cela se produisait avec Will, que ferait t-il s'il perdait de nouveau tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Hannibal éclata en sanglot, il comprenait tout et cela le mettait dans un état bien pire que celui dans lequel son incompréhension l'avait plongé. Hannibal se sentait faible. Le grand Hannibal Lecteur était faible, l'idée lui était insupportable. Cette sensation le mit dans une colère folle, il se leva frénétiquement essuyant les larmes qui continuait de couler de ses yeux rouges. Il s'en voulait d'en avoir tant montré à Will car dorénavant pensait il "pourquoi voudrais-t il de moi, aussi faible que je suis?".  
Son cerveau bouillonnait entre son sentiment d'impuissance, ses souvenirs douloureux concernant sa défunte sœur, sa peur d'aimer Will plus qu'il ne l'aimait, sa colère... Il faisait les cents pas dans la salle en regardant le sol puis il leva la tête en direction de la fenêtre en cet instant Hannibal n'était plus lui même. Il s'approcha du balcon d'un pas incertain. Arrivé à l'extérieur il posa ses mains sur la rambarde et baissa la tête, il sentit une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule puis glisser dans le bas de son dos en passant par sa nuque.  
Will était là! Mais depuis combien de temps? Hannibal avait t-il penser tout haut tout ce temps?   
Il n'osa rien dire et eu peur de ce que Will pouvait dire. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, un instant comme il y en a peu; si long et si court à la fois. Ce genre d'instant intemporel qui ne devrait jamais s'arrêter mais Will voyant la détresse d'Hannibal lui dit enfin :"Hannibal, qu'y a t-il? Laisse moi t'aider je t'en supplie" Puis avec sa main libre il leva la tête d'Hannibal vers lui et se pencha doucement pour lui donner un doux baiser. Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues tout en sachant que ce n'étaient pas les siennes. Hannibal se redressa et le pris dans ses bras avec force même si tous ses membres tremblaient. Et enfin alors qu'il avait sa tête dans me cou de Will il dit d'une voix fragile et tremblante : "Je t'aime"  
À ce moment Will senti leur deux cœurs battre plus vite à l'unisson. C'était la première fois que l'un d'entre eux le disait, Will compris la détresse de l'homme qu'il avait dans les bras, sa voix et son corps tremblaient. Il recula sa tête pour rencontrer les yeux d'Hannibal, qui grace à la lumière de la lune et aux larmes qui s'y dessiner étaient plus beaux que jamais. Il esquissa un sourire et lui dit "Moi aussi".   
Hannibal sentit tous les muscles de son corps lâchés. D'entendre ces mots après tout ce qu'il venait de traverser était une renaissance. Will le pris par la taille et l'emmena dans le salon, ils s'assirent sur le fauteuil opposé au mur rempli de livres. Alors que Will posait une couverture sur les épaules d'Hannibal ce dernier dit, d'une voix un peu plus confiante que jusqu'ici, "J'ai peur de te perdre, j'ai peur de ne pas être assez fort pour te protéger, tu mérites mieux que moi..." Il n'osait pas regarder Will. Et alors qu'il allait reprendre Will déposa son doigt sur ses lèvres tremblantes et dit "Hannibal tu n'es plus seul, tu n'as plus à te battre seul, tu n'as pas à me protéger du moins pas tout seul et surtout tu n'as plus à te protéger seul..." Les mots si simples et si sincères de Will avait calmé Hannibal et avant même qu'il ai le temps de lui répondre Will l'embrassa. Dans ce baiser leur bouche, leur corps , leur âme ne faisait plus qu'un. Will se recula doucement pour regarder Hannibal qui avait fermé les yeux, il essuya les larmes qui étaient restés sur ses cils supérieurs et lui murmura "Je suis là et je ne risque pas de te laisser t'amuser sans moi, alors ne t'attends pas à me voir partir..." Il fit un silence, posa sa main sur la joue de l'autre et reprit "… jamais, parceque je t'aime". Tout c'était en aller, il ne restait plus qu'eux deux dans la pénombre, les doutes étaient partis, il ne restait que l'amour... Enfin Hannibal leva la tête regarda l'homme qui l'avait réconforter sans qu'il ai besoin de s'expliquer et sourit, heureux d'avoir trouvé sa moitié celui qui lui était indispensable et à qui il était indispensable.


End file.
